In the field of markers for electrical wires it is known to use substantially flattened markers in a plural array on some type of support device. The support device is insertable around a platen of a typewriter or a computer printer. This permits the markers to be printed with indicia thereon for subsequent removal or detachment from the support device and insertion over a electrical wire or cable. A wire marker sleeve and support assembly therefore of this type is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,610 issued May 6, 1986. While this device adequately provides an assembly of sleeves on a support card or web for placement in a typewriter or computer printer it has been found that there is a tendency for the assembly to slip or otherwise become misaligned when placed around the platen of a typewriter or computer printer. It has been further found that excess movement of the support device around the platen may also tend to dislodge the wire markers held thereon. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a superior wire marker support member which may be securely positioned around the platen of a typewriter or computer printer and which will support the sleeves thereon during the printing process.